


Red-handed

by ThranduilsDungeon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Begging, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dominant Thranduil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, Mind the plot hole, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Spanking, ThranduilsDungeon, Top Thranduil, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ThranduilsDungeon, fourth wall? what fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThranduilsDungeon/pseuds/ThranduilsDungeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a fanfic writer, busy writing your latest Thranduil smut fic, when you realise you are not alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-handed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this imagine](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com/post/145561460214/imagine-you-are-writing-a-dirty-smutty-request), and[ this request](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com/post/145579733094/for-the-imagine-within-an-imagine-extra-points-if) from our [Tumblr page](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com).

_You knelt down before the elvenking on his throne._ You typed, your fingers flying across the keyboard. _He smirked down at you as you unfastened his close-fitting silver leggings with shaky hands, revealing a well-sized erection._

A loud scoff from behind you almost made you jump out of your office chair. You span around to find Thranduil stood over you, one thick eyebrow cocked slightly in amusement. “Well-sized?” He asked, sounding mildly offended. “It’s more than just ‘well-sized’, I’ll have you know.”

You rubbed your eyes in disbelief. Surely this had to be some sort of dream? After all, it wouldn’t be the first time you had fallen asleep at your desk. Thranduil took a step closer, spinning you in your chair back around towards your laptop. He rested one hand on the back of the chair and leant over you, scrolling back up through what you had written. “You seem to have quite the imagination, little human.” He observed with a smirk. “What made you think I was into  _that_?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Perhaps.” The smirk deepened. “Tell me, do you spend a lot of time thinking about me in such ways?”

“Perhaps.” You blushed, although you had no idea why: this wasn’t real, after all. Thranduil was a fictional character and not really here, judging you for your dirty mind.

“Really?” the elvenking sighed, “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things, your majesty.”

Thranduil laughed under his breath, “I am sure you can, little one.” He ran his long fingers across your cheekbone, trailing them down to brush across your lips. You gasped in surprise: his touch felt so real. “However it appears I have interrupted your writing.” He took hold of your arm, pulling you gently to your feet. “It seems…” he ran his hands slowly up your arms to rest upon your shoulders, “we should find out what happens next.” He pushed you lightly down, guiding you onto your knees.

 _This has to be a dream, you thought._ There was no way that he could really be here, with you, in this world.  _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts._  You looked up at the man you had been fantasizing about for years. “It seems we should, my king.” you smiled. Thranduil removed his robe, sliding it gracefully from his shoulders. You reached up, running your hands eagerly down his perfectly toned body, down to his pants. You freed his erection, making a mental note to revise the wording of your last paragraph to ‘enormous’ as you ran your tongue along his length.

Thranduil moaned softly as you slowly worked your way back to his tip, concentrating on the thick vein underneath, teasing his most sensitive spot until his pre-cum began to leak from his tip. You looked up at him, making eye contact as you licked it away, loving the taste of him on your tongue. “Good girl.” Thranduil’s hands went to your hair, taking hold of you. “Nonetheless, I dislike being teased.” He guided your lips towards him, and you took him readily into your mouth. You sucked him hard as he controlled your movements, pushing a little deeper each time, until you could feel him against the back of your throat. You wrapped your hands around the rest of his shaft, enveloping him fully, his movements becoming more urgent now.

It wasn’t long before you felt his cum hit the back of your throat. Thranduil sighed with delight as you eagerly sucked every last drop from him, before removing himself from your mouth with a soft popping sound. He let go of your hair, helping you to your feet, and you immediately reached to touch him, but he gently took hold of your wrists, stopping you. “No, my little human.” he smirked, “If this tale is to be about me, then I will have it told as I please. Understood?”

 _Oh hell, yes!_ You thought, nodding your agreement. “I am yours to command, your majesty.” you smiled.

“Very good.” Thranduil took a step back from you. “Now, remove your clothing. Slowly, if you please.” You obeyed his command, a sultry smile on your lips as you gradually unzipped your dress, allowing it to fall from your body before stepping out of it. You unhooked your bra, dropping it casually on the floor, then turned languidly around to face the end of the table. You lowered your moist panties slowly down over your ass with your back to him, your legs slightly spread to allow him an eyeful.

You were just about to turn back around, and kick your heels off, when you felt Thranduil’s hand on the small of your back, pushing you insistently down over the end of the table. “You can leave those on, my dear.” he informed you. “It will make things easier later.” He nudged the inside of your ankle with his foot, indicating that he wished you to spread your legs wider, which you were only too happy to do.

Keeping one hand on your back, the elven king stroked one long finger lightly around your soaked entrance, sending a tingle of anticipation through you. “I am pleased you are so wet for me, little one.” Thranduil moved to rub your swollen clit, making you gasp with pleasure. “You are going to have to be, to take a cock the size of mine.”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that!” you sighed, writhing against him, wanting more friction.

“Did I tell you you could move?” Thranduil smacked you hard across your butt, the sting of pain delightful, the heat seeming to spread to your drenched pussy.

“Fuck!” you swore, the king’s touch returning to you. “Oh god, Thranduil!”

“Oh, did you like that, my dear?” You didn’t need to see his face to know he would be smirking again. “Do not think that I will give you more if you move again. The next time you start squirming,  _this_ …” he pushed two long fingers into you, making you squeal in delight. “Will end.”

He pumped his fingers into you a few more times, striking your g-spot, your juices running down his hand, before adding a third digit, stretching you wider. You moaned his name as he worked your sex, desperate to cum now, wanting so much to grind back against him, but remembering his warning.

Suddenly, his fingers were gone from you, and you felt something much larger caress your dripping opening. “Ready for me, little one?” the elven king asked you.

“Yes!” you moaned. “Oh, yes please, my king!”

“Really?” Thranduil pushed barely his tip inside of you, letting you feel his girth start to stretch you deliciously. “You do not sound that ready to me.”

“I am! Please, your majesty!” You begged, realizing that was what he wanted.

“Better.” Thranduil moved slightly in and out of you, torturously slowly. “But I remain unconvinced.”

“King Thranduil please! Please fuck me! I really need to cum!” you whimpered, unable to stand his teasing a moment longer, “Please!”

The elven king laughed quietly, pushing himself deeper into you. He already felt huge, yet from what you had seen, you suspected he was barely over half way in. He was moving a little faster now, but still not giving you the friction you so desperately wanted. You whined in frustration, needing more. “Is something the matter, dear?” Thranduil asked, feigning innocence.

“Please, my king!” You implored him.

“Please what?”

“Thranduil please! Fuck me harder.” You wanted to feel every inch of him. “Don’t hold back, my king!”

“Very well.” Thranduil pulled his hips back, slamming forcefully into you. “If that is what you wish.” He didn’t move again straight away, allowing you to feel his cock stretch you fully, making you aware of the full implications of your request.

“It is.” you whispered. Your pussy felt so deliciously sensitive with him so deep inside of you. Thranduil shoved himself into you again in response, your cry of gratification enough to convince him that you could take him, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. You gripped the edges of the table with both hands as he fucked you, your knuckles turning white against the wood.

True to his word, Thranduil held nothing back, driving himself relentlessly into you, each thrust making you squeal with pleasure, until your knees grew weak. He grabbed your hair, turning you around to look at him. “Cum for me, my little human.” he ordered you. “Cum for your king.”

“Yes!” you screamed, your body obeying his command. “Yes, my king, yes!” Thranduil groaned in ecstasy, his cum starting to fill you, his pace frantic as the two of you rode out your orgasms.

When he had spent the last of himself, Thranduil pulled out of you, leaving you slumped over the table, your body still twitching. He reached around you, scooping you up into his arms. He carried you through into your bedroom, setting you down delicately on your bed.

He kissed you firmly, and you wrapped your arms around him, not wanting this dream to end. “I trust I’ve given you plenty to write about, my dear?”

 _That damn smirk again._  “Definitely.” you mumbled happily.

“I am glad to hear it.” Thranduil rose, heading towards the door. “But I do believe you need further ‘inspiration’. You will see me again, little one.” He promised as you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You awoke late the next day, the dream still fresh in your mind, your body still feeling strangely tired, despite having had a full night’s sleep. You rushed to your laptop, determined to write down what had happened. You felt a twinge of pain in your butt cheek as you slid into your seat, leaping back up again in shock.

You rushed into the bathroom to investigate in the mirror, almost falling to the floor in surprise when you noticed a large red hand print upon your skin. You walked back to your workspace in a daze, trying to think of a logical explanation. You sat down awkwardly, opening your computer. A new document stood open on the screen, containing a single word:  _Soon_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us over at [@thranduilsdungeon](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for more smut. We are currently taking [requests](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com/ask) for all your smutty and kinky Thranduil imagines, whispers, confessions, and drabbles.
> 
> If you don't have a Tumblr, you can also send us a request on here.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Please note, we do not take requests for bottom Thranduil (personal preference). We will also not write rape (dubcon is fine), underage or bestiality. We are pleased to take LGBT requests for imagines, whispers, and confessions, but our writer has no experience with slash / yaoi, and so wouldn’t feel comfortable writing it._


End file.
